Tifa's Story
by MrDrElectricon
Summary: This is a short story, retelling the first part of Final Fantasy VII through the perspective and thoughts of Tifa Lockhart. It takes place just moments after the game starts and ends after the fight at the Reactor No. 5.


**Tifa's Story:  
**Day One

This was the part I always hated. The waiting. This time, it was even worse. I felt safer knowing he was out there with them, but I also felt worse, hoping nothing would happen to him. I just hope they come back soon. I just had to keep myself occupied. I cleaned the glasses, wiped the bar, served the customers. I'd even listen in on their conversations, not to be rude, just something to pass the time.

"I'm glad that big guy with the machine gun arm isn't here, he freaks me out!"  
"Or that new guy who was around earlier, his eyes were creepy."  
"At least we still have the nice barmaid to look at!"

That was the point I usually stopped listening in on them and went back to worrying. They should have been back by now, surely. I looked at the TV, and there it was. Reactor No.1 on the screen, or what was left of it. The news ticker at the bottom read that AVALANCHE was the cause of this. This made me feel worse, knowing they actually did it. They pulled it off. Now, just to wait for them to get back. If it's all going to plan, they should only be back in about 5 or 10 minutes. I can wait that long. Sure...

After what felt like the longest ten minutes of my life, the door practically flew open, and in from the darkness walked in the big guy that freaked out that previous customer, Barret. He looked around before lifting his gun-arm into the air and firing rapidly. The remaining customers fled the bar as quickly as the could, leaving only me and Barret in the bar. He nodded at me and walked back outside. Almost immediately after he left, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie came in and sat at the nearest table. "Hey Tifa!" They said in unison. I smiled at them and looked back towards the door. After another short wait, the doors open and in he walked. My childhood friend. Barret's daughter, Marlene, jumped off the bar and shouted "Papa!". Upon seeing it wasn't her father though, she slightly panicked, as she did around new people, and hid in the corner. I came out from behind the bar and kneeled down beside her.  
"Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?"

She looked up at me as I stood up and followed as I slowly walked over to Cloud, who's glowing blue/green eyes had been fixated on us. Marlene remained hidden behind my leg.

"Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well." I brushed some hair behind my ear "Did you fight with Barret?"  
"Yeah." Cloud replied with no emotions, not even a slight change in facial expression or body language.

"I should have known." I couldn't help but let out a little sigh "He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried."

I let out a little smile "I'm so glad everyone's safe."

Cloud didn't reply and just walked back towards the door, probably looking for Barret to talk about the money. Before he got to the door, Barret walked in and Cloud sat on the table. Marlene's face lit up.

"Papa, welcome home!"  
Barret picked up his daughter and lifted her onto his shoulder.  
"You all right, Barett?" I asked  
"Great!" He replied, and then looked to the others "Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!"

He then walked over to the pinball machine and hit the hidden button on the side, activing the secret lift, taking him down to AVALANHCE's secret headquarters. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie jumped down after him. I walked back behind the bar and Cloud followed, sitting on the bar stool in front of me.  
"How about something to drink?"  
"Give me something hard."  
"Just a minute. I'll make one for you."

I went to the other end of the bar and mixed a couple of drinks together, just stuff I knew he'd like. I slid the glass down the bar and he caught it. I walked back over to him and looked right into his eyes.

"You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely."  
"What's with you all of a sudden?" He took a large mouthful of his drink "That wasn't even a tough job."  
"I guess not..." I looked down at the bar "You were in SOLDIER." I looked back up to him and leant forward. "Make sure you get your pay from Barret."  
Cloud finished off his drink, then replied "Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here."

He turned on the seat and stood up. I stopped him.  
"Cloud. Are you feeling all right?"  
"...yeah... Why?"  
I looked down again and held my hands together. "No reason. You just look a little tired I guess."

He just seemed to shrug me off and walked towards the pinball machine, going down to the rest of the guys. I stood there behind the bar for a minute. He's definitely changed a lot since we were kids, working for SOLDIER seems to have changed him. I picked up a glass to take to the wash when I heard a slight ruckus downstairs. I jumped down the hole where the pinball machine was to see Cloud and Barret talking.

"Wait, Cloud!" I stood in front of him, trying to keep him there.

Barret interrupted Cloud before he said anything "Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still misses the Shinra!"  
Cloud turned to face Barret and told him to shut up. "I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!" He started walking towards the pinball machine before turning to face Barret again. "But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!"  
I could see the rage building in his glowing eyes, and it scared me a little. After hearing about SOLDIER, I knew what he was now capable of. I didn't care though, I wanted to keep Cloud around. I missed him, and having him back just makes me feel better.

I followed him up the elevator and saw him walking towards the door. He stopped but didn't turn to face me.  
"Listen, Cloud, I'm asking you. Please join us."  
He shook his head "Sorry Tifa..."  
"The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something."  
He turned to face me and shrugged. "So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me."  
He started to walk away again, and this made me angry now. He'd never been this way before, and he seems to have forgotten. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Cloud angrier than I've ever looked at him before.  
"So! You're really leaving!? You're going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?"  
"What...?" Cloud turned around and looked straight at me. As I stared into his eyes, I couldn't remain angry any more, I just started to frown. "How can you say that!" His voice started to tremble with anger.

"...You forgot the promise, too."  
"Promise?"

I looked straight down to the floor, I felt my heart slightly breaking. "So you DID forget." I looked back at him and took a couple of steps towards him. I had to try and make him remember. "Remember...Cloud. It was seven years ago..."

He folded his arms and looked back, I could tell he was starting to remember. Back in Nibelheim, we sat on the well in the middle of all the houses. I remember it well, I was late because I wanted to look my best. I always did when I knew I'd be seeing Cloud. Yet he was just sat there, in his usual black t-shirt and green shorts, looking scruffy as always. I didn't want to lose him, so I made him promise that when he becomes famous, and if I'm ever in a bind, he'll come and save me. He promised to be my hero, and then. He remembered.

He looked back at me and I asked "You remember now, don't you... our promise?"

He just shook his head and his voice went back to being emotionless and monotone "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep...the promise."  
I leaned in towards him "But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise..."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before the pipes on the side of the wall started shaking, as if someone was climbing up them. Before too long, Barret had appeared after climbing up them. He stood directly behind me.  
"Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!" He reached into his pocket "A promise is a promise! Here!" From his pocket, he pulled out a bag of money, and threw it towards Cloud. Cloud kneeled down and picked it up, he looked inside it. "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."  
I looked at him, a slight smile forming on the corner of my lips "What? Then you'll...!"

He brushed his hair back and looked at Barret with a slight smug smile "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000."

Barret starting waving his fist in anger "What...!?"

I walked over and placed my hands on his wrists.. well, wrist and gun. "It's ok, it's ok." I put my hand over my mouth and whispered into his ear "We're really hurting for help, right?"

He just looked back at me slightly angry, and whispered back "That money's for Marlene's schoolin'..." He looked at Cloud and said "2000!" He then turned his back to us and folded his arms. I walked towards Cloud and looked at him, with a smile on my face. "Thanks, Cloud."

He hadn't moved anything, neither body nor face, but I was just glad to still have him around.


End file.
